The University of Tennessee College of Medicine, Clinical Research Center (CRC) now in its 9th year of operation requests an additional five year continuation support beginning October 1, 1973 for 8 inpatient beds and a 2 bed ambulatory unit research facility. The goal of the Clinical Research Center is to provide an environment where selected clinical investigations which have been approved by the Scientific Advisory and Patient Participation Committees, may be conducted. The Center will provide an opportunity where meticulous observations of physiological and biochemical phenomena can be recorded under closely monitored control and experimental conditions utilizing volunteer subjects or patients participating in research, could be scientifically and objectively recorded. The Center will also provide an environment where training for advanced medical education in various subspecialties in medical as well as allied health disciplines may be accomplished in order to promote an attitude of scientific inquiry through in depth clinical investigation.